The first objective of the present invention to provide a tool for easy, fast, effective communication of medical information between any persons including patients, physicians, and health care providers involve in diseases, disorders, illnesses and pain.
The second objective of the present invention to give a standardized means of communication of medical information between any persons involve in diseases, disorders, illnesses and pain.
The third objective of the present invention to easy, fast, effective communication of medical information between any persons including patients, physicians, and health care providers involve in aforementioned disorders the means of easy, effective, and fast communication by verbal, visual, writing, computer, computer networking, electronic communications, telecommunications, and any combination thereof.
The fourth objective is to promote the understanding of, better and faster diagnosis and treatment of disease, disorder and pain processes affecting site and related adjacent and distant sites.
Problem of health care: One of the fundamental obstacles to the resolution of the health care crisis in America is the lack of a tool to permit effective communication between patients and physicians. Even among physicians, there is immense difficulty of communicating clinical information. Furthermore, expeditious access to and transmission of medical information is lacking. As a result, there are waste, abuse, misuse of medical services, poor delivery of health care, inflation of the health care cost, impedance of the development of effective delivery of health care by health care providers. Simple and effective means of delivery of health care between providers and consumers virtually does not exist. Moreover, progress in medicine is impeded by the lack of ability to link various anatomical sites which are related in the disease, disorder and pain processes.
With technological breakthrough of this latter half of the 20th century, the method of communication between physicians and patients still is primitive. This is due to the fact that the practice of medicine is still limited to the classical method and approach used and taught to medical students, residents and physicians in medical school and hospital. No one has facilitated the communication between patients and physicians at any level of communication and either within a room, by telephone, or thousands of miles away. Effective use of computer and medical technology to allow communication between patients, physicians and other health care providers does not exist.